The present invention relates generally to a vehicle security system having a driving function locking device. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle security system having a gear lever locking mechanism that can be locked and unlocked without a key.
Conventional gear lever locking devices include a mechanism for locking a typical gear lever of an automobile. The typical gear lever locking device can be a loop member for use in locking the gear lever only in one particular position according to the installation position. In addition, the aforementioned gear lever locking device's loop member may be unlocked by an unlocking key system. However, conventional gear lever locking devices have an operational drawback in that it does not allow a user to shift the locking position of the gear lever from the parking position (P position) to the neutral position (N position). Moreover, the commonly used or commercially available locking devices are locked with a key, which is more easily susceptible to tampering compared to remote control technology or chip cards, which require authentication by a controller.
Thus, there is still a need for a vehicle security system that is capable of locking a gear lever that addresses the aforementioned problems of conventional mechanical anti-theft devices. Such a need is satisfied by the vehicle security system of the present invention.